


Massage

by browniebrittle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle
Summary: Peridot grumbled, taking off her dirty work shirt. “I’m gonna go take a shower… my back is killing me, maybe the heat will make it feel better,” she said, placing a quick peck on Lapis’s cheek before walking off towards the bathroom.Lapis watched Peridot shut the door and sighed. It was never easy seeing her lover stressed out like this. While she might not be able to change the issues at work, a sore back? Now that, Lapis could help with.A Pyrohydriscense AU fic





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeedSerotiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedSerotiny/gifts).



> I wrote this a few weeks ago for Seed. They did read it already, but I forgot about it until today rip. Welp, enjoy this fluffy smut~ And also check out Seed’s fic Pyrohydriscense, which this is inspired by.

Lapis sighed contently, stretched out on the couch, tapping away on her phone as some episode of Camp Pining Hearts played on Peridot’s old TV set. It was one of those days where she found herself at home while her fiancé was off at the country club tending to their “children.” It didn’t happen too often where their schedules were off sync, but a day off was a day off and Lapis was determined to recharge her batteries while she had the chance.

Right on time, at about 5:30 PM, Peridot came into the apartment, kicking off her work boots and groaning dramatically. “I’m back and I crave death!” She called up to Lapis, knowing she’d be perched up on the loft.

Lapis gave a soft chuckle as she descended from the loft, padding over to the blonde and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Rough day at work?”

“I just…. ugh! I don’t know, maybe it’s in the air? It just felt like nothing went right today and I’m ready to go to sleep forever.” Peridot grumbled, taking off her dirty work shirt. “I’m gonna go take a shower… my back is killing me, maybe the heat will make it feel better,” she said, placing a quick peck on Lapis’s cheek before walking off towards the bathroom.

Lapis watched Peridot shut the door and sighed. It was never easy seeing her lover stressed out like this. While she might not be able to change the issues at work, a sore back? Now that, Lapis could help with.

—

Peridot walked out of the steamy bathroom wrapped up in a towel, wet hair clinging to her still damp skin. She looked around quizzically, noticing that all the lights had been turned off since she had gotten in the shower. 

“Uhh… Lapis?” Peridot called out, eyes flickering around the lower half of the flat.

“Up here.” cooed the blue haired woman from the loft. Peridot looked up to the loft, not seeing Lapis. She furrowed her brow and began up the steps.

Upon reaching the loft itself, the smell of incense filled Peridot’s nose, sinking in and filling her body with a calmer energy. The only light in the area came from a few candles lit on the night tables perched on both sides of the bed, covering the sheets in a soft, warm glow. Peridot’s eyes widened when they landed on the sight of her fiancée in a pair of dark blue lacy panties and nothing else.

“Wh-What’s up..?” Peridot wheezed, unable to take her eyes off of the devil of a woman, Lapis Lazuli.

“Sit down, dove.” Lapis smiled, patting the mattress next to her. Peridot nodded slowly and peeled off her towel, crawling onto the bed without any hesitation. “I wanted to help you relax after your rough day… is that okay?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah that’s ahh… that’d be awesome, thanks.” Peridot blushed, Lapis leaning in and kissing the smaller woman’s cheek.

“Lovely.” Lapis purred, moving behind Peridot and bringing her hands up to wet, freckled shoulders. Talented hands began to dig into fair skin, working through the immense tension that a long day of landscaping had built up. The pressure and release was enough to bring out a long moan from Peridot, her head hanging down as if it was detached. This was Lapis’s chance to lean in, bringing her lips to the back of Peridot’s neck and peppering the fuzzy skin with soft kisses.

“You smell so good, mmm… I feel you loosening up, I love seeing you feel better, dove.” Lapis whispered between kisses. Peridot raised her head back up, turning her head back slightly to hear the praises being showered on her. Soft breasts pressed into her back as Lapis’s lips came to Peridot’s ear. 

“You are immaculate… I’ve never seen another human being so perfect in my entire life, you know that?” Lapis’s asked, receiving a moan as an answer. “You’re so smart, and sweet, and absolutely beautiful… I almost can’t stand it.” Lapis smirked, biting the shell of Peridot’s ear and eliciting a gasp from the blonde. “The only reason I can is because you’re mine.”

“Lapis, please-“ Peridot huffed, “Please, I want you.”

“Lay down.” Lapis chuckled, with Peridot moving back on the mattress and laying back. The taller woman climbed over the smaller looking down over the flushed skin. “I’m going to show you how much I love you, okay?”

“O-Okay.” Peridot nodded, reaching up to touch Lapis’s cheek and coax her into a kiss. When the two typically kissed before they were about to have sex, usually they kisses were full of hunger and lust, but not so here. Despite the intention behind them, these kisses were soft, tongues passing over each other languidly instead of battling for dominance.

Lapis pulled back from the kiss, sucking on Peridot’s lower lip as she broke from her lover’s lips. Calloused fingers tangled into blue hair as Lapis began to plant kisses on both corners of Peridot’s mouth. “This is where all of your adorable laughs and awful quips come from. This is where I get to see your gorgeous smile every day.” Lapis said, matter of factly, finishing her statement with a chaste kiss on the lips.

“This,” she began, hovering over Peridot’s forehead, “is where you keep your immense wealth of Camp Pining Hearts trivia. This is where you remember all of my favorite songs, my food orders with all their little quirks, this is where you are you, and you are crazy amounts of smart.” Another kiss was lain on damp skin, with all of the sweet nothings making Peridot melt beneath Lapis.

And so she continued, to Peridot’s ears that listened to Lapis’s problems without a second thought, to the soft tissue on Peridot’s hips and stomach that made the smaller girl soft and perfect to cuddle, to the stretch marks that covered Peridot’s thighs that showed how she’s grown and stayed beautiful through it all. Lapis paused at the mound between her partner’s legs, looking up to lock with green eyes above her.

“And this is where I can pleasure you the way no one else can. This is one of the many places I can show you all of my love… may I?”

“Please.”

Lapis wasted no time dragging the flat of her tongue over Peridot’s heat, already slick with arousal. Peridot was unable to contain a moan as she dug her fists into the sheets under her. Lapis’s deft tongue began to make calculated traces through hot folds, knowing exactly how to bring her lover to the brink. The flavor and smell filled Lapis’s senses until Peridot was the only thing left in the world, and yet she managed to keep a steady head and take things slow.

“L-Lapis please… I love you so much, I need to cum…” When lips met Peridot’s clit and began to suck gently, the woman couldn’t help but throw her head back and gasp for air. Lapis heard Peridot loud and clear, and whatever she wanted, she would get.

Lapis brought trailed two fingers down Peridot’s slit before slipping in with no resistance and bring a moan bubbling out of the blonde woman’s throat. Lapis’s tongue was now focused on the bundle of nerves that was sending shocks of pleasure through Peridot’s body.

The release came quickly as a powerful orgasm washed over Peridot’s body, with two hands tugging Lapis’s closer. Lapis kept up her ministrations, thrusting with her fingers and sucking on her clit with gentle pulls. As the rush began to wind down, the snoozy afterglow setting in, Lapis cleaned Peridot up with her tongue, lapping up the thick white cum with hunger. 

Once finished, Lapis crawled up to Peridot and settled herself next to the smaller woman, pulling the covers over them. Peridot looked up at Lapis with half lidded eyes, instinctively snuggling closer and wrapping her muscle toned arms around her lover’s waist.

“I love you so much, Peridot… I love every little thing.” Lapis sighed happily, kissing the top of her fiancé’s head.

“I love you too, Lapis….. thank you.”

“Always, dove.”


End file.
